Never Tell!
by CALLEN37
Summary: Callen and Kensi are closer than anyone else thinks, So what happens when the others find out what they have kept from the rest of the team, Starts before S1 goes through to S5 with time jumps... CaKe... WIP
1. Chapter 1

Never Tell!

Chapter 1.

Callen lay back in his hotel room, his wounds from his shooting still healing. He knew she'd be around eventually, she always was. They had so far managed to keep the fact they were married from Mike, Sam and Macy and surprisingly even Hetty who had become the new operations manager after his shooting hadn't cottoned onto the fact that her senior agent and junior agent were indeed husband and wife.

Callen smiled as he remembered how they met, Kensi Marie Blye had arrived late for her interview with Callen for the post of junior Agent at NCIS special projects, her file had said she'd been with NCIS for a year and had excelled at all her evaluations. Looking deeper into her file he found she'd had a hidden agenda, her father. He could live with that...in fact he knew it made her more reliable, less likely to leave the team. He'd already had a team run a test on her, which she had passed with flying colors and all that was left was for him to officially offer her a place on his team.

* * *

He looked up from his coffee and was surprised at the smile that was on his face as she ran along the boardwalk her hair flying in all different directions. "Callen, sir…I'm sorry I'm late."

Despite himself he found himself laughing, "It's ok Agent Blye, coffee?" he asked and nodded to a waitress who came over and took her order.

"So, Agent Blye…" Callen started. "Kensi." His face softened into a smile. "You passed your tests easily congratulations, do you still want a spot on my team?" he asked.

She nodded as she took a sip from her drink.

Callen smiled again, "We have a mission, and starting tomorrow you and I are going undercover." He passed her the file and she read it through. "Do you have anyone you need to inform?" he asked.

Kensi shook her head, "I don't have anyone, I live alone, don't even have a pet."

"Good." He looked at her as she read the file and took another swig of his coffee. Damn, she was pretty….No handcuffs, No handcuffs…he said to himself over and over reminding himself of his own rule not to date a woman who owned her own handcuffs.

He was a professional, he'd been with NCIS for 3 years, partnered with Sam Hanna for two, she was his new junior agent he wasn't going to break his own rule and fall for her.

"So we are going undercover as an engaged couple, you will be Kaitlin Benson and I am Greg Callen, You're a fitness instructor and I'm a photographer."

"You're using your real name?" Kensi asked confused.

"No," Callen laughed, "I don't think so, my first initial is G, but I don't actually know my name, a long story." He added forestalling any questions she might have, "Thing is one of the targets knows my name is Callen already, so we are keeping it for this, I've seen him once or twice at art exhibitions and an ex called me Callen, so Hetty our boss figured we should keep it like this."

"OK…?" Kensi said, "What do I need to pack?"

Callen smiled, "Macy already has your sizes and has suitcase packed, they are in the car. She wanted to see if you could jump straight into this situation, do you have and deliveries you need to change, we may be undercover for a few months." He warned her.

Kensi smiled and shook her head, "Nope."

He handed her an envelope and a box, "In that case, Kaitlin, will you marry me." He grinned handing her the box with a scroll worked gold band holding a one caret diamond, he carefully put it on the correct finger on her left hand.

She smiled sadly at him and he made a mental note to ask her about it later, much later…

* * *

He held his hand out as they walked to the car and he held the door for her as they got into their red Ferrari convertible. "Well honey, time to head to our new home, the movers should have finished unpacking by now."

In the car on the way he filled her in; they had 'moved' from Seattle to Malibu and had a nice house on the beach. He told her the rest of their back story and she felt totally comfortable by the time they arrived.

The huge removal van was outside the house as they pulled up, Callen helped Kensi out of the car and hand in hand they walked in.

Sam and Mike were inside putting furniture in the living room; putting his finger to his lips he motioned them to go upstairs they all walked into the bedroom and shut the door.

"Hey." Sam said.

"Sam Hanna, Mike Renko…Special Agent Kensi Blye, AKA Kaitlin Benson; I'm Greg Callen." Callen said introducing them all.

"G…really?" Sam said.

Callen shrugged, "I've met the suspect already. Mace thought it would be a good idea."

Sam laughed, "OK, well Mike's swept the house, there are bug's downstairs, this room is clean, as is the bathroom. Your new 'boss' is Steve Freeman is a writer for 'Military Might' magazine, you've been contracted to take photo's for the next six months. Macy's got a new file for you, it's in here. There is a laptop up here for a secure connection to Eric, and Ops."

Callen nodded and sat on the bed, Kensi sat next to him looking through the file.

"So, this Steve Freeman, he might be stealing arms from military bases and selling them to an arms dealer?" Kensi asked.

Sam nodded, "It looks like he's at the end of the chain, and Macy wants to know who the main dealer he's selling to is?"

"Ok and my part in this?" Kensi asked.

"Steve's wife Louisa is a fitness fanatic, you'll be working at her gym, if she knows anything she might let something slip, or she may just befriend you and you can get closer that way." Mike said.

Kensi nodded looking at Louisa Freeman's file.

Sam stood up and grabbed Mike by the collar, "OK you two, check in on the laptop in 3 days." He said as he walked away.

* * *

For the first month the op had gone as planned, Callen and Kensi had made friends with their targets, Steve and Callen worked well together, Louisa and Kensi had gelled well too, Macy was pleased with the progress they were making.

Steve sat in Callen's living room drinking his beer with Louisa and Kensi sitting out on the deck looking over the beach, "So you in for this weekend?" Steve asked.

Callen shrugged, "Sure, can't see why not…Katie, you in for this weekend?" Callen called to his fiancée.

She walked up to him leant over his shoulder and took a swig of his beer, kissing him on the cheek she asked him "What for?"

"Steve and Louisa are off to Vegas, they want us to come."

Kensi smiled, "I've always wanted to go to Vegas. Sure."

Steve stood up, "Great, Lou, we have to go."

Callen breathed in Kensi's scent as she leant over him, over the last month there had been more than a few accidental touches and once or twice he'd seen more of her than he'd meant too. He was after all only human, but no matter how much he tried not to he found himself falling for her.

Kensi breathed in his scent as she leant over him and feeling familiar warmth in her loins she shook her head and stood up, turning so he couldn't see her blush she walked to the door to see them out. She had started to fall for Callen, she would watch him when he slept and would smile as he held her in his sleep. Occasionally running her hand up and down his abs as he slept. Some mornings she would have to 'deal' with herself in the shower thinking of him naked in the next room, she was finding him harder and harder to resist.

Closing the door she turned back to Callen who swayed slightly as he got up.

"How many of those did you have G?" she asked.

"Five or six?" Callen smirked.

Kensi sighed, "Come on put those in the kitchen," she said as she walked into the kitchen to put the plates in the dishwasher.

She leant over to place the plates in the washer and turned around to find Callen right behind her.

"I…." she stopped noticing how close they were.

Callen looked at her, his breath suddenly heavy, "Kenz…I…you…" he reached up with his hand and moved a lock of hair that was over her eye.

"G…." Kensi breathed within second he was kissing her and her mind was reeling.

They broke apart and Callen smirked, "I sorry, I…." he turned and walked to the bedroom.

She followed him, "What was that?" she asked her anger boiling to the surface.

Callen turned "I…I don't know."

"You don't know!" Kensi was incensed, "I have to work with you, it's hard enough feeling as I do and you don't know!"

Callen turned sharply and held her between the wall and his body. "Feeling as you do?" he smirked.

"I…I." Kensi stammered "Callen,"

"Yes." He smiled his eyes darting from her eyes to her lips and back again.

"I don't want to feel like this." She said breathlessly.

"Like what?" he breathed behind her ear, her knees started to turn to jelly and she started to slide down the wall.

Before she knew what was happening he had scooped her up and lifted her to the bed.

"Like….?" He asked again.

"Shut up and kiss me." Kensi said, all coherent thought going out of the window.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I am as a rule trying to avoid these Authors notes as lets face it, ya don't like em...anyway I need to thank you all for your reaction to this story. I should add I am writing this as a request from a reader who asked for a CaKe story, I am as those who know me will know, way out of my comfort zone, I am a Nallen and a Densi fan, however, if I wasn't challenged I'd be bored.

These few chapters may seem fast but they are the backstory to chapter 4 which will pick up from the start of chapter 1. So please bear with me...if you need to go, thank you for making it this far.

Disclaimer, I own nothing...not even my soul!

* * *

Chapter 2

Callen woke to see Kensi asleep on the bed, her hair falling across her face. She turned and opened her eyes slowly. "Hey," he said with a smile.

Kensi smiled, "Hey yourself." She replied.

He reached over and moved the lock of hair that was draped across her face and kissed her again, "Kenz, I don't have any regrets about last night…do you?" he asked.

Kensi sat herself up and looked at him; she could see the worry in his face. "Callen?"

"I'm your superior; I shouldn't have done that…I can move to the other room, I…."

"Callen...G!" Kensi said stopping him.

Callen looked at her, "I've not regretted a single thing, if you want to stop this now, I will walk away, you don't need me to complete the mission, and you can tell Steve we had a fight or something, this doesn't need to come out to anyone." She told him.

"And if I don't?" Callen asked.

"Then…" Kensi smiled, "Can we do that again?" she rolled over to sit astride him as Callen's grin and his interest grew.

3 hours later, Callen holding his….Girlfriend, partner, what? In his arms sighed.

"You ok?" Kensi asked.

"We're going to Vegas tomorrow…." Callen said.

"Uh um." Kensi said

"I know you've only known me a month and a half and we've been….whatever this is for a day…but I love you Kensi Marie Blye, will you marry me for real?" Callen asked.

Kensi smirked, "Naked, in bed, after a mind-blowing sex session, how can a girl say no?" she laughed.

Callen looked down, "I supposed when you say it like that…" he smirked.

Kensi kissed him, "I know I haven't known you long, but when it's right a girl just knows…Yes G. Callen, I'll marry you…tomorrow in Vegas."

"You know we will have to keep this to ourselves, or they'll move us to different teams." Callen said.

Kensi nodded, "I have no intentions of telling anyone."

That weekend in a small chapel in Vegas, Kensi Blye and G. Callen were married.

* * *

Walking into Steve and Louisa's hotel room they showed off their rings to the one couple whom if they told they could say it was part of the undercover act. Steve was thrilled and took them both out for a meal to celebrate. He also booked them the honeymoon suite at the hotel they were staying in.

Carrying her over the threshold Callen closed the door and placed Kensi gently on the bed. "Hey Mrs. Callen."

"Hey, Mr. Callen." She replied with a slight smile.

He took her in his arms and made her forget the whole world, lying with him afterwards she looked over at the clock, "G, we need to check in with Sam and Eric."

Callen groaned… "Now?"

"Callen!" Kensi said grabbing her clothes.

Callen rolled over and opened his bag, grabbing his blue shirt and jeans they plugged in the laptop and waited as Eric called them.

"Hey Callen, Kensi." Eric said, "How's it going?"

"Good, Steve and Louisa have come to Vegas; I think they are meeting with a buyer tomorrow." Callen said.

"Good Callen," Macy said coming into view. "You need to be at that meeting."

Callen smirked and shot Kensi a look, "We will be, it's our honeymoon, Steve's turning the meeting into a party."

"Callen?" Macy asked.

"We slipped away for a few hours to check in with the local PD, so we told them we got married. Steve's getting his contact to meet us, some guy called Ian."

"Ok, but if this falls through I want you guys back home afterwards." Macy warned.

Callen nodded and closed the laptop.

"CALLEN!" Kensi said looking horrified.

"Kenz, if Macy checks the camera footage and Eric sees us going into the chapel, we'd be toast, and this covers that." Callen smirked.

Kensi flung her arms around her husband. "You. Are so clever." She grinned and kissed him again.

* * *

The next evening, Kensi was dressed in a figure hugging black dress and Callen was doing up the cuff-links on his Tux when Steve walked in his hands over his eyes, "Katie….Greg…you two decent?" he called out.

"Steve yeah we're fine." Callen called as he walked out of the bedroom.

Kensi followed him and Steve looked her up and down appreciatively, "Wow…if you weren't married…." He left the sentence hanging in the air as Callen wrapped his arms around his wife.

"So who are we meeting for dinner…?" Callen asked.

"It's a friend his name is Ian Donaldson." Steve said.

Callen grasped Kensi's hand a bit tighter…this looked like it, finally.

The meal was a subdued affair; Steve kept looking at his phone and jumped when it finally rang. "Freeman…" he answered.

Callen looked up his eyes on Kensi but his ears on the conversation.

"You can't make it…ok…Oh, you're going to D.C… ok call me when you get back, we'll make the exchange then." Steve said and closed the phone.

They finished the meal up as Steve told Callen the man they had been due to meet had to go to D.C.

Callen gave a sigh of relief; he hadn't wanted this mission to end just yet.

Finally arriving home they checked in with Macy, "It was a no show, but we have a name, Ian Donaldson. If Eric can find anything on him get Sam and Mike to check him out."

Macy nodded at the screen, "Keep on it, you have another month of this op authorized, Director Sheppard wants you both in place for the foreseeable future."

"Great!" Callen feigned disappointment.

"Sam and Mike are holding down the fort here, G. Nate says you can give him a call if you need anything."

"Sure." Callen laughed and closed the connection.

"Well Mrs. Callen, it looks like we will be here for a while." He said smirking at Kensi.

Following Steve in his work Callen managed to gather a load of information, Kensi had gotten quite a bit from Louisa as well, she had no idea what her husband was up to and she let a lot slip during their fitness sessions.

* * *

A month after the wedding, Kensi stopped out of breath as Louisa passed her on her morning run.

"Katie? Are you ok?" Louisa asked concerned for her friend.

"Yeah, I think I ate something funny." She said taking a breather.

"Yeah?" Louisa smirked. "You sure?"

Kensi nodded. "I don't feel so great, do you mind if we finish up early?" she asked.

They jogged slowly back to Louisa's house, Just as Kensi was about to get into the car Louisa called her, "Katie, hold on a sec." she walked into the house and came out with a small bag. "You might need this." She said handing Kensi the bag.

Kensi smiled and looked inside and her face fell, "No…!" she breathed in horror, "You don't think….?"

Louisa smiled, "Honey would it really be that bad?"

Kensi sank to her knees, "Yeah…Greg has a new career with Steve, and we have the house to pay for, we can't afford this." She said internally she was thinking Macy would kill her.

Louisa patted her back reassuringly. "Go home, take the test and talk to your husband, I'll call Steve and get him to send Greg home early."

"No…Don't, please…" Kensi begged.

Louisa smiled and waved as Kensi drove home.

The first thing they she did was run upstairs to the bathroom and take the test, by the time Callen got back she was sitting in the living room staring at the tiny piece of plastic that was sat on the coffee table.

"Katie!" Callen called.

"G…Greg…." Kensi stuttered remembering that there were microphones in the living room.

"Are you ok honey?" Callen asked dropping to his knees by her, "Katie, you're crying?"

Kensi pointed to the stick… "I need to lie down; Greg and we need to talk."

He followed her to the bedroom and closed the door, "Kenz you're scaring me, what's wrong?"

"G….I'm….we're pregnant." Kensi said and burst into tears.

Callen looked at the small stick with the two blue lines and sat heavily on the bed.

"How are we going to keep this from the others?" Kensi asked.

"I don't know, I will think of something. It'll be ok Kenz…I promise." He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"We…I mean, you do want this child don't you?" Callen asked warily.

Kensi nodded, "I do, G, I know how much family means to you…I just don't want to lose my job or you."

"You won't lose either." Callen promised his wife.

There was only one thing he could think to do, sitting next to Kensi he grabbed his cell phone and called the one person he could trust and the one person he knew could help.

"Gibbs…I need you." Callen said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gibbs woke up to his cell phone ringing, he was surprised to hear Callen on the other end and even more surprised when Callen told him the problem he'd gotten into.

"Damn it Callen, that's why we have rule 12!" he snapped down the phone to his friend.

"Gibbs!" Callen replied sounding defeated, "I'm not dating her, I married her." He admitted.

Gibbs let out a small chuckle, "Well my friend you finally have the one thing you've always wanted, a family."

"Gibbs, we need to keep this quiet, If Macy or Shepard find out both our careers are over." Callen explained the situation to him.

"Give me a day, I'll be there." Gibbs said, he closed his phone and called DiNozzo telling him he needed to go away and for him to cover for him. After promising him that he wasn't in trouble and that no one would end up dead he went to the airport and booked a ticket to Los Angeles.

* * *

The next morning Kensi was making friends with the porcelain bowl as Gibbs knocked on the door.

"I'll get it Katie." Callen called, he opened the door to see Gibbs standing there.

"Hey Dad!" Callen said pointing to the door and signing bugs to Gibbs.

"Hey son, how are you?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm fine, thanks for coming over, I have that molding I wanted you to take a look at in the bedroom, did you want a coffee first?" He asked.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and Callen laughed. "Katie, Dad's here to look at that broken piece of molding, I'll bring him up in a sec." He called to his wife.

He poured Gibbs a coffee and the two of them walked upstairs and Callen relaxed as they shut the door. Kensi in a tank top and sweatpants sat hugging herself on the bed willing the nausea to go away and smiled at Callen as he gave her saltines and ginger ale.

"Thanks." She said taking the items gratefully.

"I talked to Jenny," Gibbs said and the pair of them looked at him scared.

Gibbs smiled, "it's ok, I didn't tell them about you too, just that I had a job in Mexico, with a Portuguese contact and that I needed someone who speaks fluent Portuguese, I told her you were on a job but that we could work it out and I had already talked to you too."

"W...What did she say?" Kensi asked her hand ghosting over her abdomen silently protecting the child they now knew was inside.

"She thinks it may tie into something she's running, but she's okayed it...Truth is your going to stay with Mike Franks."

"Mike!" Callen asked incredulously as Kensi looked on confused. "Can he keep this a secret?"

Gibbs smiled, "He has more secrets than you do."

Callen shrugged, "Not my fault." He moaned.

"Anyhow, Jen's gonna call Macy, how far along are you?"

"About 2 months, I don't need to go yet...do I?" Kensi asked holding tightly to Callen's hand.

Gibbs nodded "As soon as possible, your file will list you as being pulled to a deep cover assignment. Callen's assignment here is nearly over according to Jen so you need to go before anyone else figures it out. You need to pack now and come with me."

Kensi burst into tears and held onto Callen who kissed her gently, "It's going to be ok Kenz, I love you don't forget that, we can keep in touch via Gibbs."

"I can't do this alone." She sobbed.

"Mrs. Callen, you will not be alone, Mike will protect you and your child with his life, your secret will be kept." Gibbs said.

Kensi nodded and walked into the bathroom to change and freshen up.

Gibbs sat on the bed and looked at the man he had come to trust and care for as a son. "G, she'll be ok." He said noting the worried look on his face.

"She's all I have Gibbs, her and the baby I can't lose them." Callen said quietly.

"I owe you Callen and I will always have your six." Gibbs said, "Mike and I will protect them...I'm going to get another coffee, you need to say goodbye to your wife."

Gibbs went downstairs as Kensi came out of the bathroom. Callen sat on the bed as she ran into his arms, "I don't want to leave you." She sobbed holding him tightly.

"Kenz, I trust Gibbs with my life and both your and our child's life. You'll have the baby and then we'll work something out, I promise." He kissed her forcefully putting every ounce of his love behind it and held her tightly as she cried. Helping her pack he walked to the door and watched sadly as Gibbs left with her knowing he would not see her again for at least seven months.

* * *

With the Freeman case wrapped up, Steve and Louisa being arrested along with Ian Donaldson Callen had gone back to work, he was moody and temperamental but Sam shrugged it off as Callen being Callen, the only time his moods changed was when Gibbs rang him and they talked in Russian once a week about how Kensi and the baby were doing.

Early one morning Callen was walking around Kensi's house when his cell rang.

"Gibbs, what's wrong...you're not due to call until tomorrow." Callen said flustered.

He waited as there was silence over the end of the phone then a small laugh, "Congratulations Callen, it's a girl...Kensi gave birth to a 6lb 8oz girl this morning, Essalina Julia Callen has arrived." Gibbs grinned as he delivered the good news.

"Lena's here!" Callen could barely believe it, "How are they, How's Kensi?" he asked

"Mother and baby are doing well, Mike found a nanny for you, her name is Eva, Mike's known her for a while, and she's coming back to America with Kensi and your daughter."

"When?" Callen grabbed the worktop looking around Kensi's apartment and walking towards the empty room with the barest of baby things inside it.

"They'll be here in two days; you got a case right now?" Gibbs asked.

"No, so I can take time off, I'll tell Sam I'm apartment hunting again." Callen said.

"Well, daddy you had better get that room sorted, you haven't done it yet have you?" Gibbs asked.

"Er...No, I didn't want to jinx it." Callen looked at the clock, "Gibbs I have to go, I'm meeting Sam outside my latest motel in 20 minutes can you tell Kensi and Lena that I love them?"

Gibbs made a noise that sounded like a laugh, "Sure G," he said and hung up.

* * *

When Sam picked him up 20 minutes later Callen, bedroll in hand was sitting outside whistling and couldn't keep the grin off his face. "What's up with you?" He asked

"I heard from Kensi, her mission finished she'll be back with the team in a few days, I have to go to D.C. to debrief her before she comes back, Shepard's orders so I get to visit the capital, never been before, hence I'm smiling." Callen explained.

"You've NEVER been to D.C?" Sam asked.

Callen shook his head, "Nope," He lied.

Sam shrugged, "So I guess this means I have to put up with Eric and Renko by myself for a few days."

"Yep but then we will be a full team." Callen grinned.

"I suppose..." Sam trailed off, Callen was keeping a secret again, but then again Callen was team leader, when did he not keep secrets.

* * *

Standing at the door to Kensi's home he grinned as Mike Franks pulled up with Kensi and Essalina in the truck and a smaller car pulled up along behind. Callen had used the 3 days to fix up the baby's room, buy as much baby stuff as he could think of and fixed up the spare room for the nanny.

Callen ran down the porch steps and swept Kensi up in a passionate embrace and kissed her fiercely and then put her down and looked at the car seat that held his newborn daughter. Crying unashamedly he stroked the side of her face, "Hi baby girl, I'm your daddy." He breathed looking at her in awe. "My God Kenz, she's just beautiful, she looks just like you."

Kensi let out a small laugh, "My hair, your eyes and your attitude, she doesn't sleep."

* * *

Callen ushered his family into the house, Mike gratefully took the coffee Callen offered as he walked in. "So Probie says you guys are keeping this a secret?" Mike said to Callen, he'd heard the story from the others but not him.

"Yeah, I have too many enemies if they knew about my connection to Kensi and Lena it would put them in danger and Kensi would be taken off my team, she worked too hard to earn this spot, and I won't destroy this chance for her." Callen said flatly as Kensi sat beside him and snuggled into his warmth.

"So back to work soon then?" Mike asked Kensi.

She looked at Callen for confirmation and he nodded "Yeah, Eva's going to look after Lena and Kensi will be back at OSP tomorrow."

Eva walked in and motioned to Kensi. "O bebê se acalmou, se você não precisa de mim para qualquer coisa Eu irei e desempacotar?" she said.

Kensi nodded. "Obrigado Eva, espero que você vai ser feliz aqui conosco." She replied then turned to Callen, "Lena is settled and Eva is going to unpack." She translated loosely for him.

He smiled at her and walked Mike to the truck, "Thanks for all you've done Mike. Kensi and I talked about it and Gibbs is going to be her grandfather seeing as neither of us has parents and I wondered if you'd want to be her Godfather?"

"I'd be honored." Mike grinned as he started the truck up.

Callen waved at the truck and turned to go back to his house and his family.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Ok this has spoilers in for Legend parts one and two, anything you recognise, I don't own.

* * *

Chapter 4

Kensi had been back at work a month when they came across the case of PFC Chandler. He'd been caught with a large amount of money and after Sam and Callen had interrogated him, he had admitted that an arms dealer had insisted he bring the money and help him get his hands on some missiles.

That morning Kensi and Sam were on surveillance detail of Operation Blackbird, as Macy had dubbed it. Callen had got up and had taken Lena for her first set of baby shots. He'd taken the morning off, telling Macy he had a meet with a possible informant. Thinking it could be linked to their current case she'd allowed it. Lena had taken her shots like a pro, on her way to stake out PFC Chandler Kensi had taken the call from Callen to let her know her daughter was like her mother when it came to needles, brave. With a smile Kensi put the cell phone in her bag and turned the corner, spotting Chandler and his silver briefcase across the street. With a nod to Sam they picked up the Petty Officer, first class's tail.

When the first shots rang out Sam grabbed his gun and whirled trying to find Chandler and the shooter, losing them both he saw a car barreling directly towards Kensi who leapt over the hood of another car and out of harm's way.

"You good?" Sam asked at Kensi who nodded.

Mace, watching in the situation room, looked over Eric's shoulder. "Any sign of Chandler?" she asked.

"Negative Mace, Blackbird has flown, repeat Blackbird has flown." Sam said re-holstering his gun as Kensi looked around in defeat as the empty briefcase spewed its contents of money all down the road.

* * *

Kensi and Sam got back to headquarters, Kensi was sent to the ER to get checked out, it turned out she was sideswiped by the car and she had a nasty bruise on her torso.

Callen called, he checked in with Macy, let her know his lead might pan out but he'd be off grid for the rest of the day. He thought he had a lead with a two-bit arms dealer called Max Talia. She, knowing how good Callen was at his job let him run with it. She had let slip about what had happened earlier and the fact she'd sent the junior agent to the ER.

Pulling up outside the medical center, Callen rushed into ER. "I'm looking for Agent Blye."

"I'm sorry, she's with the doctor right now, are you family?" the nurse asked.

"I'm her partner, and next of kin." He informed her.

"Mr. Callen?" she asked.

He nodded, "Does she have anyone with her right now?" he asked.

The nurse shook her head, "Ms Blye is alone, and does she have family we can call?"

"I'm her husband, is there anything wrong?" he asked a tight knot forming.

The nurse ushered him into Kensi's room.

Callen walked over to Kensi and held her tight, "You ok babe?" he asked.

Kensi smiled, "Sam's not with you then?" she asked

"Mace has got him filling out after action reports, and he's pissed, thinks it's his fault you nearly got killed."

Kensi rolled her eyes, "For goodness sake, I wasn't nearly killed!"

Callen lifted Kensi's shirt to look at the large purple bruise forming on her ribs. "I think I'll be carrying Lena for a few days till that heals."

After the nurse returned with Kensi's painkillers and she was free to go Callen took her home.

* * *

Eva took one look at Kensi and shook her head, muttering something Callen didn't understand but Kensi did and she shot her a look as she went into Lena's room.

Essalina lay in her crib, smiling as her parents came into view.

Callen stood behind Kensi wrapping his arms gently around her as they gazed at their four month old daughter. She lifted her head and gave what Callen called the 'stop looking and pick me up' look.

Lifting her up Callen carried his daughter to the living room and lay her gently on Kensi as he went to make dinner.

"Don't you have plans with Sam?" Kensi asked.

"Na, he thinks I'm moving again." Callen smirked. "Told him it's too hot. So I've taken a room on Ocean Front Road in Venice, at a small motel, gonna text him to pick me up from there in the morning."

"Eventually we are going to have to tell him." Kensi reasoned.

Callen put a plate in front of Kensi and lifted Lena up and positioned her so he could feed her from her bottle.

As they ate Callen thought about telling Sam, but with the line of work they were in he decided against it for now, "We can't tell them Kenz, Mace'll split us up and Sam…Well, I'd hate to think what the big guy would do,"

"If he had a family I doubt he would tell us." Kensi said.

"He does a wife and a daughter, he mentioned them but I don't think he knows I know, he was talking to Macy." Callen said.

Kensi nodded, with the painkillers and the comforting feel of her daughter on her she fell asleep. Callen took Lena to her crib, changed her and got her settled and then carried his wife to bed.

* * *

Early the next morning Callen was awoken by his cell phone ringing. "Callen." He said half asleep.

"G, it's Gibbs, I think we have a case that intersects yours, PFC Chandler, we found him this morning, I'm on my way to LA with an agent, he's just grabbing the tickets now, I may have time before we have to start work, thought I could meet up with you and you could give me some photo's of that lovely granddaughter of mine.

Callen smiled. "Sure thing Pops. Usual place?" he asked

"Yeah." Gibbs replied and the phone went dead.

"Kenz, Gibbs and a DC Agent are on their way here. Apparently they found PFC Chandler. Gonna need you in place while I make contact with Max Talia today, how's your ribs?" he asked kissing her awake.

She stretched, "Sore but good, I can work Callen, you need to go if your meeting Sam."

"Change of plan, I have some things to do, I'll stay with Lena for a while then I'll leave. Don't worry I'll be there for the op with Talia."

"You'll freak out Mace again." Kensi smiled as she jumped in the shower.

Callen just grinned and went to get his daughter up.

* * *

Gibbs looked at the photo's that Callen handed him of Lena, she had grown so much in the last few months, he could see a lot of Callen in her, and also Kensi's smile and her color hair.

Callen yawned, he'd been up four times with Lena last night, "So is there a reason we're meeting here and not a bar?" Callen asked.

"Yeah, it's ten am." Gibbs replied.

Callen smiled, "So," Gibbs continued, "You still looking?" he asked referring to his search for his family.

Callen nodded, "Still looking." He replied, more than ever now he had a family of his own did he feel the pull of finding out about his own family, just something he could share with his wife and daughter.

Gibbs stood up and they headed back in, Gibbs to OSP and Callen to his pre-arranged meet with Talia.

* * *

Finally after a long day, as many of the suspects as possible were rounded up, Callen had taken on the persona of Liam Doyle an Irish arms dealer and his contact, Nick Quadiri had turned out to be none other than Mossad operative Michael Rivkin having sent him on his way, with the help of Gibbs. Callen returned to his 'home' on Ocean Front road in Venice, he figured an hour here and then he'd head back to his real home.

Sam smirked at Callen as he pulled up to the corner next to the fruit stall, as Callen leaned back considering letting his partner into his secret.

"So G, when are you going to settle down, you know find a nice girl?" Sam joked.

Callen smiled to himself as he got out of the car, 'if only you knew Sam.' He thought to himself, he let out a smile at the pretty blonde Russian girl who had been trying to get his attention for the last few days, he'd felt guilty for the way he and Gibbs had brushed her off in the park earlier that day and with Sam's question ringing in his ear he walked towards his rooming house.

Sam smiled at his partner, in his mind nothing would ever be strong enough to tie down the lone wolf that is G Callen. He looked up as he started to drive off and his blood ran cold as the dark blue van with a man holding a machine gun drove past at speed.

"G!" Sam screamed realizing the danger his partner was in. His heart stopped as the shots rang out, five of them hitting their intended target.

"I need an ambulance, Ocean front road, Venice." Sam yelled into his phone.

Callen groaned, his voice but a whisper, "Kenz, Lena…." He murmured.

"Come on G! Hold on!" Sam yelled rocking his lifeless partner in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kensi walked into the LA offices, Callen had left early with Sam to go back to the cover house as he called it. Eva had Lena and she knew she'd be able to get a few hours paperwork under the belt before her husband arrived home with dinner.

Sat at her desk she watched Macy take a call and pace up and down her office. The more she tried to work on her paperwork the more she was increasingly drawn to Macy. Sure she got agitated before a big case, but this seemed different. Macy opened her door, "NATE!" she yelled, causing every employee within earshot to jump.

Kensi shrugged Gibbs had just left and Callen had told her there was some tension between those two but this seemed over the top.

Nate ran into Macy's office and Kensi watched as Macy collapsed down onto her desk. Nate helped her to her chair and motioned for Kensi. "You and Renko need to get in here." He called around the door. Mike, at the next desk shrugged and followed her up the stairs.

"Mace, you ok?" Kensi asked concerned.

Mace sat in her chair shaking…. "I have some bad news…Agent Callen was shot in a drive by shooting an hour ago."

Kensi bit the inside of her mouth to keep from screaming Nate noticed her looking shaky and offered her a chair which she gratefully accepted as her tears began to fall.

"Is he….?" She couldn't bring herself to as if she was a widow.

"Sam's with him now, he's in surgery…" Mace replied.

Kensi stood up, "I need to go now."

"Kensi, I know we are all concerned about Agent Callen, but you need to be here now."

Kensi stood up and walked out of Macy's office, "Agent Blye!"

"NO!" Kensi said grabbing her purse, "I'm going to the hospital Mace," she walked past a shocked Nate and out of the building.

Nate looked at Macy who was stunned by this outburst, "The team is very tight knit Mace you should let her go." He advised looking at Renko for support.

* * *

Macy sighed and turned as her phone started ringing. "Out." She ordered the two remaining men who only too glad of the excuse to leave hightailed it out of her office to inform the others of Callen's shooting.

"Macy..." she said as she answered the phone.

"Hetty, it's been a long time, it's not a good on right now…" Macy started and then stopped as the tirade started on the other end.

"Hetty… I didn't know!" Macy tried to defend herself, "Yes Callen told me about the girl following him, I thought…." She held the phone away from her ear as Hetty tore her off a strip.

"I'm being what!" she couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Transferred…but what about this department…the team?"

She sighed as Hetty filled her in on the fact that she was indeed being transferred to NCIS in Camp Pendleton and that in fact Hetty was moving to take over as director of operations at the office of special projects.

* * *

Sam was standing outside the hospital trying to call Macy as he caught a glimpse of what looked like Kensi going into the building. He shook his head there was no way she could know yet as he hadn't even called his boss.

Kensi saw Sam on the phone but made it past him and into the building. She went up to the nurses' station; the nurse from the other night was there.

"Mrs. Callen?" she said surprised.

"Rosie!" Kensi smiled, she had liked this nurse "I heard Callen's here, I need a favor, I'm known as Kensi Blye to my co-workers, it's important that they don't know we're married." She said urgently glancing in the direction of the door lest Sam walk in.

Rosie the old romantic that she was understood completely, she had seen them when Kensi had been hurt, the way her husband had been in front of his partner, and the way they had both been loving and attentive when no one was around. There was a couple on staff at the hospital that had done the same thing, married in secret and kept a working relationship up so they couldn't be moved to different departments; however when the wife had been killed in a road traffic accident it had all come out and the husband had been devastated.

"It's ok dear; your secret is safe with me." She patted Kensi's hand reassuringly. She looked up to see the annoying partner of Mr. Callen's come in and she sighed, "Try to keep him under control…please!" she begged with a pained grin.

Kensi nodded, "Can you tell me how Callen is?" she asked as Sam walked up behind her.

"We contacted his next of kin and they gave the go ahead for his surgery, we won't know anymore until it is over." Rosie said looking sadly at the worry on the face of the young woman.

Sam and Kensi walked to the waiting room.

"I wonder who Callen's next of kin is?" Sam mused,

Kensi shrugged, "I don't have a clue." She admitted truthfully, she had thought it was her, but obviously Callen hadn't for one reason or another changed it over.

* * *

Kensi's phone vibrated, "I have to take this." She said and walked over to the corner. "Blye," she answered.

"It's Gibbs, I got a call from the hospital about Callen…is it true?" he asked.

"Yeah." Kensi replied keeping her voice stable.

"OK, I can't get back there, I assume his other Next of Kin has been called, she'll take care of everything…"Gibbs said.

"Who is it?" Kensi asked.

"Hetty Lange, She's Macy's boss, just under Leon Vance and Owen Granger."

"Oh, how come she's Callen's next of kin…are they related?"

Gibbs laughed, "Nope apart from you and Lena as far as I know Callen has no immediate family, she's just always been around. You look after that family of yours Kenz; I want my boy back in one piece."

"He'll be back. He won't leave us." She said with absolute certainty.

"I know." Gibbs replied and hung up.

Kensi looked at Sam who was still preoccupied and she called Eva to let her know that there had been an accident and could she look after Lena until she got back from the hospital. Eva said she would and Kensi turned her attention back to the matter at hand.

* * *

Sam and Kensi sat in the room for what seemed like hours until another person walked in. Ignoring the two agents sitting together in the chairs she walked up to the nurses' station.

"Mr. Callen's surgeon." She ordered.

"Mr. Callen is still in surgery." Rosie told her.

The small woman smiled, "Call you will find they finished five minutes ago, tell Matthew that Hetty Lange is here and I need….." she stopped as the surgeon walked out.

"Henrietta…." Matthew Lloyd smiled at his old friend.

"Matthew how's my boy?" she asked.

Matthew looked around is anyone else here for him?

"Mr. Hanna and Ms Blye his co-workers," she said, both of whom looked at each other in amazement; she hadn't even looked at them.

Both of them walked over to the two. "How is he?" Sam asked

"Mr. Callen suffered from multiple gunshot wounds, one was close to his heart, he was stabilized but he will be weak and off work for at least six months while his wounds heal, I would suggest therapy, but well…." He shrugged, "It is Callen."

"You know him?" Kensi couldn't help but ask.

Matthew Lloyd smiled, "I've been patching Callen up since he was a kid, Ms. Lange here…" He stopped at the look she was giving him, "Well let's just say, Mr. Callen and I have had a lot of dealings."

Hetty looked up at the doctor, "Matthew a moment?" she asked and they walked off leaving the two agents alone in the waiting room.

* * *

Walking back Hetty stopped and looked over at the two agents. "Mr. Callen will be fine, OSP will be moving to new premises in case Mr. Callen was compromised, you both have a week off, I will inform Mr. Renko, Mr. Getz and Mr. Beale," she told them,

"Hold on!" Sam squared up to the woman, a look from her made him regret doing so. "Just who are you, OSP is classified." He said.

Hetty smiled as if to a small child, "Mr. Hanna, I am Henrietta Lange, Lara Macy's replacement and your new operations manager. Now, you cannot do anything more for your partner tonight. I suggest you go home to your family and get some rest."

Sam paled at the diminutive woman's announcement that she knew about his family, it wasn't something he had told many people about, she unnerved him and he didn't like it, but he turned and walked away as instructed anyway.

Hetty shot Kensi a look as if trying to figure something out, she shrugged and walked away.

"I'll stay Sam, you go home and can take over in the morning, and we don't have to go to work, so we can stay here, make sure Callen isn't alone."

Sam nodded and gave her a small hug and left.

Kensi walked to the ladies room shut the door to her stall and cried, mostly out of worry for her husband but a part of it was relief, he was going to be ok.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Callen woke up, the pain dulled, but he knew he'd been shot. He looked over to see Kensi sitting in a chair watching him.

"Kenz?" he croaked and she held his hand tighter.

"I thought I had lost you." She said letting a tear fall.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know…I take it everyone knows now." He asked.

Kensi kissed him gently, "No your secret is still safe, No one knows about us, we had the same nurse from the other night, she kept our secret."

"So not fired then?" he said with a small grin.

In spite of herself Kensi smiled. "No, Macy has been."

"Why?" Callen asked, he pressed the button on the bed that raised the head a little and looked at her.

"Dunno, I think they thought she hadn't done her job properly as you were compromised. Some little woman has her job now, scary woman, she unnerves me."

"Little?"

"God, G. She's about four feet tall and scarier than one of Nate's psych evals!" Kensi said straight faced.

Callen burst into a tired smile, "Hetty…." His face fell, "We're doomed."

* * *

"What?"

"If anyone will figure out we are married it's her." He sighed.

"Not if we don't tell her…how can she?" Kensi asked stroking his hand.

"Hetty knows everything; I've never been able to hide anything from her." Callen admitted.

"So you know her?" Kensi asked.

Callen nodded, "about 2 years now, she recruited me to NCIS…well that's the first time I talked to her, it's weird, I've seen her about most of my life, I asked her once, she said she was just looking out for me, she thought I'd make a good agent."

He looked at the clock in the room, "Where is Lena?" he asked concerned.

"She is with the Eva; she will be fine, once you come home and recuperate…"

"I can't come home." Callen interrupted her, "Sam will be on me like a dog with a bone. If he finds out I have a house, a wife and a child…I can kiss my partnership goodbye."

For a second Kensi turned away, this hurt, she wasn't going to pretend otherwise. But she understood where he was coming from. They had after all both agreed this would be best, she turned back to find Callen grinning at her.

"You know this is going to be fun seeing how long we can keep this from Hetty."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "I suppose you're right, we have time off anyway, all active cases have been transferred to San Diego."

"What just because I got shot?" Callen asked incredulously.

Kensi looked at him with a sigh, "No dear." She said and Callen smirked. "But we don't know who shot you and you might have been compromised, Macy's been transferred and we are moving the whole operation to a new secured site."

Callen smiled to himself, Hetty was totally being Hetty. "Yeah she always did like to err on the side of caution."

* * *

The door knocked and the woman herself entered.

"Ms Blye, Mr. Callen I hope I'm not intruding?" she asked,

Callen smiled, "I'm not going anywhere Hetty, and you can come in."

Hetty smiled and entered the room walking over to Callen's bed and holding his hand, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got shot five times." He smirked.

"It is good to see you can keep your sense of humor." Hetty smiled taking the seat that Kensi vacated.

"I…I should be going…" Kensi said shooting Callen a look.

Hetty smiled, "I would never dream of taking you away from your husband my dear."

Both Kensi and Callen looked like frightened Rabbits.

Hetty smiled again, "I did think that the wedding certificate I received in both of your names looked genuine."

"We can explain." Callen said quickly. "It was an accident, we were undercover and ended up in a wedding chapel with our suspects who insisted we tie the knot there and then, we have applied for a divorce. We never consummated the marriage Hetty; it's just taking a while for them to process our divorce papers." He said quickly shooting Kensi a look.

"That explains a lot," Hetty said. "So you are still in the process of looking for somewhere to live?" she asked him.

"My stuff's in the corner." He pointed with the one arm that wasn't attached to an I.V across the room to where his 'go' bag and bedroll sat.

"Still travelling light I see." She replied. "Ms Blye if you wish to go home and freshen up I will stay with Mr. Callen for a few hours." She said.

Kensi looked at Callen who gave a small imperceptible nod.

"Thanks Hetty I will, I'll see you tomorrow Callen, get some rest." She said mouthing "I love you." Behind Hetty's back.

Callen smiled and lay back onto the pillows and closed his eyes for a second.

"Are you sure you want to get a divorce?" Hetty asked softly after Kensi had been gone for about 5 minutes and Callen hadn't opened his eyes back up.

"Of course, she's a junior agent it would be inappropriate for me to have a relationship with her." He responded.

"You both make a nice couple."

"Hetty!"

* * *

She smiled and sank back into the chair she was currently occupying, she knew she had shocked them which in her opinion served them right as she had been shocked when her contact had told her that Callen had gotten married. She watched as yet again he dozed in a medicated sleep. She had been watching him for years, but had only made contact with him two years ago, just as he'd been facing being fired from the DEA. He'd broke cover during an operation to save a child who'd been placed with a suspect as a foster child, having watched this child get beaten night after night and having begged his boss to get the kid out of there Callen had taken it upon himself to storm the house where the child was getting his nightly beating and had threatened the foster father with a gun, apparently to the shock of his teammates smiling as the suspect wet himself and had carried the half conscious boy, past his screaming boss and all the way to a local medical center for treatment.

His boss had threatened to drum him out of every law enforcement agency in America until Hetty had stepped in albeit unknowingly on Callen's behalf and then had proceeded to track him down and offer him a job at NCIS. Which he had begrudgingly accepted.

The boy, although Callen had never asked officially, had recovered well and was adopted by a nice family who treated him well. Deep down though, Hetty suspected that the Mr. Gibbs who sent the boy a card on his birthday and a present each year at Christmas and who donated to his college fund every year was the same man who currently lay asleep in front of her.

Watching him sleep she sighed, she knew working with him was going to be a challenge, more so for her than him, seeing Clara's boy every day and not being able to tell him what she knew about his past, knowing how desperately he wanted to know was going to be a challenge.

Realizing he would be asleep for a while she walked to the door and into the hallway before picking up her phone.

"Jethro…Hetty." She said as the other party answered.

"He is going to be fine, I've just seen him. He will be off for a few months as he recuperates. It was very close Jethro." She sighed as she listened to him on the other end.

"Yes…I'm taking over from Ms. Macy, I need to be close to him, to make sure this doesn't happen again." She said.

Listening as Gibbs sent his regards to Callen and instructions for her to keep him in the loop she looked at the phone as he hung up on her. She smiled; Jethro Gibbs was the only one with the balls to do that.

* * *

Kensi arrived home as Eva was putting Essalina to bed.

"How is Mr. Callen?" Eva asked handing Kensi her daughter.

"He's going to be ok, but it will be a while before he can come home."

"That is a shame, Lena will miss him." She said turning to pick up the few toys Essalina had dropped during the day.

Kensi nodded, "You just finish up, I'll stay with Lena this evening." She told her.

Kensi lifted her daughter to her shoulder and walked into her room and sank down on her and Callen's bed holding the little girl close to her.

Slowly she stroked Lena's hair and allowed her tears to fall, Callen had spent nights away from her before, but this was different he would have to spend nearly all his time away from her to keep their cover intact. "I'm sure daddy will come and see you as soon as he can though." She whispered to Lena through her tears. Her biggest fear, the one gnawing in her gut was the way he'd told Hetty that they were getting divorced and that everything was a cover she wasn't sure that he'd hadn't been telling the truth when he said they were putting in the paperwork for the divorce.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

For two weeks Kensi stayed away from the hospital. She wasn't sleeping and her mood was not only effecting Lena at home, but Sam and the new guy Dominic had noticed as well.

"Hey Kensi…we got the lockers set up if you want to move your stuff back to the office." Sam said as she walked into the new building.

"It's nice," she said looking around.

"Callen's gonna flip." Sam grinned.

"Who's Callen?" Dominic asked her, Kensi glared and walked off to see Hetty.

Hetty smiled at her, "You'll be pleased to know Mr. Callen gave me all of the completed paper work, you are now a free woman again."

Kensi was shocked and but quickly managed to mask it, "Thank you Hetty, I…I have to go show the new guy around."

"Ah yes our Mr. Vail, he is your new partner, it is good that you are both getting along so well." Hetty said.

Kensi nodded her mind racing. She turned and walked past Dom, "Kensi where you going?" Sam called.

"Doughnuts." She snapped and walked out the door. Sam turned and started giving the new guy a lecture on how when it was Kensi's time of the month, he had better bring the doughnuts to work.

She got out of sight of the cameras and threw up, He had done it, and he had got a divorce and left her and Lena without any word. The more she thought about it the madder she got.

She climbed in her car and headed straight to the hospital.

* * *

Callen was sat with his bag packed waiting for the doctor to come and discharge him, there was still another month before he could go back to work, but he needed to leave and get into that motel he'd found with the awesome beach view that would keep Sam off his tail, and more than that he needed to see his wife and his daughter, he had missed Lena and Kensi enormously while he was in here. He'd called in a favor from a friend of Mike Franks and had a fake divorce written up to keep Hetty off his tail, but he hadn't been able to get a hold of Kensi and this was worrying him.

He looked up as the door opened and his wife stood there, and then did a double take as she looked mad.

"Kenz?" he asked walking towards her.

"Why didn't you tell me? How can you do this to us?" Kensi asked tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Kensi, what's wrong baby?" he asked concerned gathering her up in his arms and kissing the top of her head.

She pulled herself out of his arms, "You divorced us…you didn't even ask how I felt, but Hetty tells you that you need to get a divorce and you just do it!"

"A…what? Wait! Kensi…I never, they are fake, honey a friend of Mikes did them, it's just for work, I love you baby, I love Essalina there is no way I would ever leave either of you." He promised.

Kensi held him breathing in his scent and warmth, "I…I was so mad, I felt like I was going to die."

"If you left me I would die, Can….can I steal a kiss?" he asked.

She smiled at him, "Honey, they all belong to you," she said turning and kissing him passionately.

The pair of them were so wrapped up that they jumped as the doctor walked in the room.

"Mr. Callen?" the doctor asked.

Callen nodded, "Yeah."

"I have your paperwork, you need to come back for your physical therapy, and I have a prescription for your meds,"

Callen signed the discharge forms and grabbed his bag.

"I'll be over later tonight, after Sam's left, I need to see Lena and be with you." He kissed her again as she smiled at him.

Hearing Sam's voice in the hall she got a doughnut out of the bag and handed it to him, "just go with it." She hissed.

"So the new guy Hetty's got in didn't even bring doughnuts! Kensi said as she quickly sat in the chair as Callen turned to put his shoes on.

"Hey G." Sam said as he caught the end of the conversation. "In his defense Kensi it was his first day."

Kensi rolled her eyes, "But everyone knows you bring doughnuts for your partner. It's a rule!" she said.

Sam laughed, "You ready to leave G, Kenz you have better head back your new partner is looking lost."

Callen stuffed his doughnut in his mouth before his wife could steal it back.

Kensi shot him a look and grabbed the box, "Fine, you get well soon G, I'll come and see you again, or we'll meet up ok."

"Ok." Callen replied, unable to resist the glance at her ass as she walked out the door, God he loved that woman! Luckily Sam who was busy trying to tie his shoe laces for him didn't see it.

"So we off." Sam said.

"Santa Monica, got a motel room right on the beach," Callen grinned as he followed Sam out.

* * *

He'd been there 3 weeks, Kensi had brought Lena over twice and they'd spent the day on the beach, as a family. Hetty had said nothing about them still being together and from what Kensi had told him; it seemed that Hetty had believed the paperwork.

Lena was growing fast and was beginning to be a handful to Eva, the nanny. But between Eva and Kensi, Lena was growing up fine, Callen hated that right now as Sam insisted on visiting as did everyone else, that he had to stay there, more than anything he wanted to cuddle up with his wife at night in his own bed listening to the sound of his daughter breathing softly on the baby monitor. Not being able to do that made him irritable.

He stared out of the window at the Ferris wheel on the pier, his bed roll on the floor, there was no way he was sleeping in a bed without his wife even though it had been made up with fresh sheets by the maid by accident that morning. It was getting late and the lights were twinkling. Callen jumped as the door knocked.

Grabbing his gun he held it as the handle turned and the door opened.

"Jesus!" he gasped as he quickly lowered his gun. "I nearly shot you!"

Kensi smiled as she shut and locked the door behind her.

"Where's Lena?"

"Eva's taken her away for the weekend to see Grandpa Gibbs in D.C." Kensi said with a smile, "Sam's gone away with his family before work starts up again, and Hetty is on her vacation to the south of France…something about climbing a mountain."

Callen stopped as a smile covered his face, "So we're alone….as in City safe alone!" he exclaimed.

Kensi nodded, "You can take me out on the town." She smiled dropping her bag beside the bed.

"Later," Callen growled and walked over to kiss her passionately and lowered her onto the bed.

* * *

A lot later Kensi carefully traced the new scars that covered Callen's torso. "Does it still hurt baby?" she asked.

"Uh huh." Callen nodded.

"Here?" she asked and kissed him.

He nodded with a wry grin, "And here," he pointed to another spot "And here." Kensi laughed and kissed him again.

She suddenly sat up, "So Mr. Callen, you gonna take me out to dinner."

He smiled as he realized with the main team members out of town, he could do that.

"Why yes Mrs. Callen I believe I will. So, honey, shower?" he asked.

Kensi grabbed the top sheet leaving him lying naked on the bed as she walked towards the bathroom. "Coming?" she asked over her shoulder as she walked out of sight.

"Hell yes!" He growled and jumped up to follow her smiling and closed the bathroom door with a grin as she giggled in the background.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Callen cleared the last of his and Kensi's trash into a bag and threw it down the chute; he'd had one of the most perfect weekends with his wife since they had been married.

Sam was due to pick him up in an hour, Kensi already knew he was due in later she'd left early that morning, heading home to grab a change of clothes before she headed into work, Lena would be coming home later with Eva after their weekend away in D.C.

He jumped in the shower, quickly washed and dressed and packed up the last of his things before locking up on his 'home away from home' for the last time. Dropping the key off with the clerk he headed outside to a street vendor and grabbed his morning coffee. Sat on the wall he drank his first cup of the day and sent Kensi a text on their burn phones.

'_**Morning beautiful missed you when I woke up, am coming in today, and should be home tonight.' **_He sent.

He smiled as she sent him a smiley face back.

Knowing that meant both that she was already at work and that she was happy he went to grab his second cup of the day as Sam pulled up in the challenger.

"What's wrong with this place then?" He asked "Too hot?"

"Too noisy, the last one was too hot." Callen smiled as he went to grab his bag.

His partner mindful of his injuries grabbed the bag for him and carried it to the car.

* * *

Before long they were pulling up to a ramshackle building, Callen smirked as he climbed out of the car. "Condemned?" he asked.

At the question Sam grinned broadly, "Only on the outside G."

He walked inside and was surprised by the amount of people in the building and how high tech the inside seemed to be. He looked over and saw Kensi on the phone, realizing by the tone of her voice and the few words of Portuguese he had picked up that she was talking to Eva. Kensi saw him and put the phone back down and walked over and hugged him.

"Callen, I though you callously abandoned us for the FBI." She said, "Everything's fine, tell you later." she whispered in his ear.

Callen nodded for a second breathing in her scent and then he released her as memories of the weekend before assailed him. He saw a man he'd never met in the corner messing with a new coffee machine and after finding out that the new guy's name wasn't Green, but that he was a new guy he turned and saw Hetty watching him.

"Mr. Callen, I thought you weren't due back for another month." She said.

Callen grinned he knew he'd thrown her for a loop, and after making him get a 'divorce' he felt he owed it to mess with her a little.

He got his biometrics checked out and grabbed the outfit that Hetty had given him to wear.

Inside the cubicle he sat on the wooden chair and let his mask slip a little.

'Cold yet well-meaning embrace of the welfare system?' Who was she kidding, she was just reminding him he wasn't the same as her other agents, didn't even have a name…Well he made quite sure that that would never happen to his child. He slowly got dressed and hoped that the day would pass quickly because right now he wanted nothing more than to get home to his wife and daughter where they could be a family without any pretenses.

His hopes of a quiet day were quickly dashed as Director Vance came onscreen with a case which took most of the day to handle.

* * *

Callen and Sam went to find out why the Naval Commander had been killed, and was surprised to find it had a lot to do with his missing niece Emma.

Kensi had already been to Emma's home once with Nate, it was her own gut feeling that sent her there again, they set up after finding out that she had been kidnapped awaiting a ransom.

Emma's mother walked out onto her patio and with a coffee in hand leant over the railing searching for any sign of her daughter as Kensi came to join her.

"I miss her so much." She said.

Kensi nodded, "They'll find her my team is the best at what they do."

"Really? I hate sitting her I want to be out there looking for her." She said a lone tear escaping as her free hand absentmindedly stroked the tassels on Emma's bike.

"You're better off waiting here."

"Ms. Blye, do you have children?" she asked.

Kensi turned around; Nate was messing with the tracing equipment so she decided to be candid with her. "I do a daughter." She smiled; she pulled out her burn phone and showed her the picture of Callen holding Lena."

"Boyfriend?" She asked.

"Husband." Kensi confirmed, "Callen, one of the men looking for your daughter, and Essalina Rose, our daughter." She said, "Although we really aren't telling anyone for her safety." She admitted.

"You have a beautiful family." She said, "Your husband, will he bring her home?" she asked.

Kensi smiled, "I can honestly tell you he'll work as hard to find your daughter as he would if it were his own child that were missing." She told the woman.

"Thank you."

Finally the little girl was found safe, Callen handed her the phone as soon as Kensi had handed her phone to the mother.

He walked to the corner of the pool and looked out over the impressive view of Los Angeles that the building afforded, listening to Emma talk to her mother he realized how much he missed Essalina and her mother. Sam gave him a look as he noticed the wistful look on his face; he shrugged it off as he knew that Sam would be thinking it was only due to his own lack of a stable parent in his life.

Finally the day was over and Callen was about to leave as Hetty handed him a huge pile of paperwork.

"You owe me some paperwork Mr. Callen." She said handing him the forms, He smiled back non committally, waiting until Hetty left and shooting Kensi a apologetic look, to which he got a grin and a slight eye roll.

Three hours later, Hetty turned to leave the building and she saw Callen asleep on the couch, gently she pulled the blanket on the back over him and smiling softly she walked out of the building.

Callen waited until he heard the large wooden door close then he opened his eyes.

He sat up and grabbed his bag; she couldn't follow him if she had already left. He waited another ten minutes tidying his work station and getting his files in order so that he could go home. Walking around to the main underground garage, he looked around and in the corner under a tarpaulin he spotted it. It had as he'd hoped survived the move, no one knowing who's it was but bringing it just in case.

He grabbed a cloth and gave her a quick rub down, "Hello baby, D'ya miss me." He smirked as he lovingly polished his Indian motorcycle. It had been a gift from Gibbs after the Russian mission where he had saved his life and the two of them had become fast friends. Hetty, he knew would have a fit if she ever caught him riding it, but it was his secret vice, and one of the few things he'd kept with him from his younger days.

He climbed on her; put the key in the ignition and grinned from ear to ear as he started her up.

* * *

20 minutes later as he pulled up outside his house, Kensi was standing on the doorstep looking amused at the motorcycle.

"Hetty would have a fit if she saw that." She said.

Callen grabbed her and gave her a passionate kiss that literally took her breath away, "Hetty would have a fit if she saw that too!" he smirked "I won't tell if you don't," he teased.

Kensi pulled him inside and closed the door; Eva put her coat on and headed for the door.

"You are leaving Eva?" Callen asked.

"Eva has her own apartment now, she lives a block away, close by if we get called in, but enough privacy so she can have her alone time." Kensi informed him.

Callen wondered what that was all about but wisely said nothing. "See you tomorrow then." He said as she walked out of the door.

"Where's Lena?" he asked.

He turned and stopped as a small hand grabbed his pant leg, "You learned to crawl!" he grinned picking up his little girl.

Lena grinned and tried to pull herself up; Callen couldn't resist and lifted the small girl into his arms. "Hey baby girl," he kissed her cheek as she turned her head and gave him a slobbery open mouthed kiss on the cheek.

"Yuk!" he laughed and wiped off her baby drool.

"She missed you." Kensi said watching Callen carry her to the sofa and stand her in his lap.

"Did you have a nice time at Grandpa Gibbs?" He asked her in a sing song voice.

Kensi smiled "Eva said she was spoiled rotten, Gibbs sent a ton of things back with her."

Callen nodded having already seen the new toys and things Gibbs had sent back.

"So what's going on with Eva, you were yelling at her as I got to work today?"

Kensi sighed, "While I was with you in the hospital Eva was bringing her boyfriend back here. I just wasn't happy about it and suggested she got her own apartment." She said.

Callen put his arm around Kensi, "That's ok, you guys are still ok aren't you?" he asked.

Kensi nodded, "We're fine, and Eva loves Lena too much to leave this job."

Callen laid back on the sofa his wife in one arm and his daughter in the other, and finally, totally content and feeling safe, he fell asleep.

* * *

A/N Thanks to all who have read and reviewed so far, this is just a warning from here on out there will be time jumps and eventually...(Yes after Deeks is here.) this will go AU.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N although I doubt there is at this point anyone who hasn't seen season one, a lot of this is taken from the episode Past Lives. Thank you so far to all those who have read and reviewed, I love you all.

* * *

Chapter 9

It had been a few months, Kensi and Callen were back at home together, Lena was slowly finding her feet and walking a few steps at a time, and Eva had after moving out settled into her apartment down the block.

Back at work they had settled into a routine and even Hetty had taken the paperwork and believed that they had finally gotten around to a divorce.

"Cowboy bar on Sunset." Sam said as they sat around the bullpen.

"With the mechanical bull?" Callen asked leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah."

"No, Hetty plus mechanical bull plus tequila equals bar fight. Trust me; I've been there- Dom? Is that a doll?" Callen asked with a barely disguised grin.

"Uh, no." Dom said uncomfortably, "This is one of only 500 Alpha Centauri Imperial Class Guardian Bobble-heads in the entire world." He said "It's... not a doll."

"You're playing with an alien doll?" Sam asked incredulously. "At work?"

Dominic looked over at his team mates as a junior member of the team he was used to getting hazed, but this, this he was passionate about and he was going to stick his ground. "There is a difference between dolls and bobble-heads. And Imperial Class Alpha Centauris' are only part alien. The other part is cyborg, I mean, everyone..."

"How about Disneyland?" Sam interjected desperate to change the subject from dolls.

"I hate Disneyland." Kensi said.

"Kensi hates Disneyland." Callen said at the same time.

"The happiest place on Earth?" Sam asked stunned.

Kensi looked affronted, "I have issues with grown men in furry costumes." She stated.

"Unless it's Thursday night." Callen said, not thinking but remembering the last Thursday night.

Callen himself was looking forward to the team night out, Eva had offered to baby-sit and he was looking forward to some alone time with Kensi.

They continued talking about it until Hetty came in.

* * *

"Mr. Callen you have had an Email." Hetty said walking into the bullpen.

Both Callen and Kensi looked over at her quizzically, "Or rather, Jason Tedrow has received an Email."

"Tedrow?" Sam asked.

"An old alias." Callen said, not wanting to elaborate any further.

"I don't remember it?" Sam said confused.

Callen smiled sadly as he remembered, "You were on assignment in Afghanistan." He said and walked out following Hetty.

Kensi watched him go and bit her lip worried, but quickly turned her attention to her partner and his 'bobble-head'.

* * *

Callen walked out of Christine Donnelly's house looking back at the small blond haired boy in the window.

He turned back and frowned looking at Sam leaning on the side of the car Callen had driven to Christine's house.

"You know, I spotted your tail a half mile into my drive." Callen said walking over to Sam

"If you spotted me, you would have tried to shake me." Sam said confidently.

"Uh-huh. It was that, uh, leapfrog maneuver on Olympic that gave you away." Callen smirked

"You wish." Sam said and fixed Callen with a deep stare.

"What?" Callen said moving uneasily and trying to walk to the car.

"You got involved with Jon Donnelly's sister during the case." Sam said.

Callen looked affronted, "She was never a suspect or a witness, okay? It was deep cover. I just used her to gain the trust of her brother's crew." He said justifying himself to his partner.

Sam looked at him and scoffed, "Okay..." Callen said holding his palms up in surrender. "So I got close to her. She doesn't know my real name. The man she fell in love with doesn't even exist." He reasoned.

"What about the kid?" Sam asked, the kid in the window did seem to look like Callen, same blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"He was never a suspect, either, but he did seem a little shifty." Callen joked nervously.

"Who's the kid's father?" Sam asked

"I don't know." Callen said and climbed into his car.

* * *

He was glad Sam had let him go; he needed to clear his head. Was Michael his son? If he was how would he explain this to Kensi?

He pulled over and got out his cell phone, "Kens," he said ringing her burn-phone with his.

"G, is everything ok?" she asked worried,

"Yeah…I…I just needed to hear your voice, where are you?"

"I'm at the prison, I'm about to meet with Corby and Montrell, Did everything go ok with you finding Jon Donnelly?" she said leaning back in her car as she saw Corby's car pull up.

"Yeah, yeah it did…kinda, Kens, we need to talk." He said, he couldn't keep this from her.

"OK, I'll talk to you later, I love you." She said

"I love you too," Callen said in his car, he cut the call and closed his eyes in shame and worry.

Kensi looked at the phone for a second and then got out, heading purposefully for the prison determined to beat Corby inside.

* * *

Kensi walked back into the office and smiled as she saw the flowers on her desk.

She looked surprised to see a card, Callen wouldn't, would he? Not here in the office.

Eric walked over and told her the origin of the flowers,

"I hate flowers." She said and dumped them in the bin next to the desk. But, they were nice flowers. Maybe…?

"I thought you hate flowers?" Callen snapped walking back into the bullpen and going straight on to ops.

Kensi frowned and picked the flowers out of the trash can and put them on the shelf behind her desk.

She grabbed her bag and headed over to the lawyers office where Corby was pleased to see her.

"This isn't a social call." Corby said as Kensi entered the office.

"How did you guess?" She asked still feeling bitter at Callen's comment.

"The flowers weren't nice enough to warrant a same day visit." Corby said with a smirk.

"I hate flowers," Kensi admitted, "but the gesture didn't go unnoticed."

"What branch of NCIS are you with, anyway?" Corby asked, "I made an inquiry and got hit with the kind of clearance requests you'd expect from Langley."

Kensi ignored him, "There's been another shooting. Jon Donnelly. And we think Montrell Perez may have had something to do with it." She told him,

"May I ask why?" Corby asked starting to sweat a little, but still keeping his cool.

"I can think of about five million reasons." Kensi snapped.

"A less tactful attorney might suggest your efforts are better spent trying to locate this alleged hit man rather than assigning blame to a prisoner already serving his time." Corby argued.

"Perez is a legitimate suspect and if you still want us to support his appeal, he needs to tell us everything he knows." Kensi warned him.

"Oh, he told me he'd talk to you anytime." Corby smirked, "So long as it's face-to-face."

"And they say chivalry is dead." Kensi quipped dryly.

"Just run it through my office first, okay?" Corby said.

"Of course." Kensi replied sweetly, something about Corby unsettled her. "Thank you for the flowers." She continued.

"You said you didn't like flowers?" Corby said confused.

"I kind of like that you sent them." She smiled, more for the fact that maybe it would annoy Callen that this lawyer was coming onto her.

* * *

They worked the case, and finally the end of the day was coming up, Kensi went to meet Corby as with Callen and Sam as back up, by this time it was obvious that Corby was the man behind the killings and probably the only one to know what had happen to the money.

Kensi found herself sitting in a railroad station with Corby, she was surprised to find the he had been waiting for her, she stilled as he showed her the gun under his newspaper, one false move on her part and Lena would be without a mother.

Trying to still the shaking in her body she focused on what Corby was saying.

"I started considering all the possibilities with Tedrow, and I landed on this one. There's this story, it's passed around the JAG guys. NCIS has an undercover operator who can turn himself into anyone at any time for any reason. Gets his man, then he's gone; like some urban legend; doesn't even have a real name. Just... "Callen." Yeah, I'm not a huge fan of urban legends. I know there was an undercover NCIS element involved in the case four years ago. I think... Jason Tedrow and Callen are the same guy. Which means you are wearing a wire...and he is listening to every word of this?"

Kensi went pale as she realized he was right, Callen was listening.

"So, either he shows his face right now or I pull the trigger and leave you bleeding out all over that seat." Corby said.

Callen stood, he couldn't help himself, and Sam shot him a look and moved in too.

Suddenly Boyd, Christine's boyfriend was there, trying to help.

Within moment, Boyd and Corby had a confrontation and Boyd was injured, and Corby was dying.

"That's him….isn't it…Callen…" Corby said as Sam looked at him, he didn't confirm it and watched as the light left Corby's eyes.

Callen shot Kensi a look, desperately making sure she was unhurt, she gave him a small nod and he relaxed.

* * *

They arrived home tired after their day and night out, He had arrived late at the Karaoke Bar but she'd listened as he sang a song, she'd held her own and with a few drinks inside them they had taken a cab home.

Lena was asleep as they arrived home; As Eva left Callen grabbed Kensi's arm "I need to talk to you." He said the drink loosening his tongue a bit more than he'd intended.

"About today?" she asked sitting on their couch and taking her shoes off.

Callen nodded. "Kristen Donnelly, I…slept with her."

"Today?" Kensi asked her heart dropping.

Callen shook his head, "God, No. Five years ago, when I was on assignment, I used her to get close to her brother." He admitted.

"Sam said about a boy, is…is he…?" she couldn't ask.

"She said no?" Callen said.

"But you don't know?" she pushed.

Callen shook his head, "But I can't find out, I have to believe her." He looked at Kensi, afraid to move.

She saw the sadness in him, the thought that he could have fathered a child out there and not been there for him was painful to him, and she got off the couch and walked over to him wrapping him up in her arms.

"I love you Kensi Callen, I will never cheat on you I promise," He breathed into her neck.

"I know," she replied, she kissed him and they headed to bed.

As he turned the light out he turned back to her, "Did you hear from Dom this evening?"

Kensi laughed, "Nope. Maybe he was kidnapped by alpha Centuri bobble-head aliens."

She lay back laughing as Callen climbed into bed wrapped his arms around his wife and forgot Kristen Donnelly ever existed.


End file.
